


Bridal Suite

by story_weaver



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_weaver/pseuds/story_weaver
Summary: smut.





	

TITLE: Bridal Suite  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: one-shot  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Actor!Tom  
GENRE: romance, smut  
Chapter SUMMARY: wedding night smut!  
RATING: M  
AUTHORS NOTES/WARNINGS: congrats to emoryhemsworth for winning this fic in the last giveaway!!!  
**********************************  
The wedding reception had just ended, by now I’d been in this gorgeous dress for the better part of 12 hours. My make-up wasn’t as smudge free and my hair bordered on being a complete disaster. But Tom and I had danced the night away, we were still smiling ear to ear, as all newlyweds do. I can finally say that he’s mine! All mine! We finally got back to our honeymoon suite, and the heels came off!   
“Would you like help with that dress darling?”   
“Yes, please!” I turned so he could have better access to the zipper. I felt his hands on my hips followed by his lips on my neck, slowly his hands slid up my sides as he kissed down my neck and spine. Tom started to slide the zipper down, pressing small kisses down my back as he went. The dress pooled at my feet and I stepped out of it. Wearing nothing but a lace thong and thigh highs.   
“Emmie, there’s something I have been meaning to ask you.”  
“Tom, it’s our wedding night. I’m ready, and if not now then when?”  
“So, you are nervous,” he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest.   
“A little,” I sighed. “I mean, I’ve blown you before and I’m still trying to figure how it’s going to fit. You are rather…blessed, after all.” He didn’t laugh like I figured most guys would, instead he ‘hmm’ed in my ear and pressed a kiss to my temple.   
“First I would make sure that your body was completely ready. Second, lube.” At this I barked out a laugh.  
“And I’m guessing you came prepared.”  
“You make it sound like I’ve had a ‘cherry popping kit’ since I found out you’re a virgin.” I gave him a sideways glance.  “Ok, fine. I made a cherry popping kit, for lack of a better term, last week in case you wanted to do this earlier and take the pressure off of tonight.”   
“That’s very sweet…if not a little odd.” I smiled and kissed him. Yes, he’s a dork but he’s my dork. “Now, I think you’re wearing too much.” He smirked.   
“Go wait on the bed, I’ll be there in a moment.” I didn’t fight the invitation to stretch out and watch him undress. I didn’t realize how sore and tired I was until I was on the mattress. “You alright hun?” He crawled onto the bed and laid beside me.   
“I’m fine!”   
“Just tired. Em,” he tucked both of us in under the blankets. “Get some sleep.”   
“No, this is our wedding night. And my bon voyage from virginville!” He chuckled as he pulled me against him.   
“I have waited for this for 3 years. You’re 23 and you’ve waited that long. We can wait till morning and then really enjoy ourselves.”  With a deep exhale I felt him relax and start to fall asleep still playing with my hair. I stayed awake a little longer and listened to his heartbeat and felt his chest rise and fall with his breathing. But in the end my eye closed and I slipped into the deepest sleep I’ve ever had, tucked against his chest.   
I woke up to the sound of clanging silverware, apparently Tom had ordered room service for us. Ah, my very own lark!   
“Good morning Love!” He beamed and I flashed him a half sleepy smile as he put a tray over my lap. He sat on the edge of the bed and ate his breakfast. This was familiar territory for us, breakfast and idle chit-chat about everything and nothing. We finished eating and Tom put the dishes aside and grabbed something out of his suitcase. When I gave him a quizzical look he smiled sheepishly.  
“Lube, condoms and a few other things.” He explained.   
“Do we really need the condoms? I mean we are married. And I’m on the pill.”   
“This time yes, they’ll help me last a little longer. But first…” His voice trailed off as he kissed me. I laid back as he pressed his lips against my neck. He cupped my breasts in his hands and pinched my nipples, all the while peppering my chest with kisses before drawing each nipple into his mouth. All too soon he moved down my torso kissing my stomach before settling between my legs. I’d never really been touched, sure I’d given blow jobs and such but I never let Tom or my exes return the favor. Tom pressed kisses to the inside of my thigh before moving closer to my center. His big blue eyes looked up at me as his tongue drew one long swipe from my opening to my clit. I felt myself jump when he drew my clit into his mouth and sucked lightly. He kept moving his tongue and slid a finger into me, followed by a second. In no time at all I came, and still he kept going making me fall apart two more times.   
“Tom, Tom…please! I need you, all of you.” He pulled away, and smiled his chin covered in my own arousal. He sat back on his haunches, his cock standing proud at attention. “Are you sure you really want a condom darling?” I asked.   
“You really don’t want to use one do you?”   
“Not for my first time.” He smiled down at me and crawled forward.   
“Alright darling, not this time.” He dropped to his forearms, his mouth by my ear. “Guide me in darling.” I reached down and took him in hand and lined him up with my entrance. “If you need me to stop or slow down, just tell me. I will.” With that he moved his hips forward, and slowly he stretched me. Tom’s eyes had closed and his breath was becoming ragged with trying to maintain control, I felt him hit my back wall. “How are you doing Em?”   
“It feels good Tom, go ahead and let go. I’ll be fine.” His lips crashed against mine and his thrusts picked up speed and force. I screamed as my walls clamped around him, conscious thought had been driven from my mind. I was vaguely aware that Tom was still pushing into me, I wrapped my arms around him as his body stilled against me. I felt the heat of his seed coat my walls as he pulled out. He rolled to my side and cuddled me in against him.   
“So darling, was your first time what you thought it would be.”   
“Hmmm, better.” I sighed against his chest and his kissed my forehead. We spent the rest of the weekend locked away in our honeymoon suite. 


End file.
